


A Pumpkin Proposal

by Markiplierfan123



Series: Reader Stories [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bromance, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Halloween, Mark and Tyler are just Friends no smut!, Marriage Proposal, Nervousness, No Sex, No Smut, Pumpkins, carving, pumpkin patch, scooping pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Mark comes up with the most adorable and crazy idea to propose to you also thanks to tyler for helping him out with the idea :)





	A Pumpkin Proposal

Mark was pacing around his kitchen thinking of how he would pull this off he’s been with you now for a good couple of years now and he finally wanted to pop the question. Mark already has gotten permission from your folks and he got the ring and everything now just wondering how he would do it. 

Mark looked around and thought, Chica was pacing around with him and until he thought of the perfect idea it was nearing Halloween and in town there was tons of pumpkin patches where you could buy pumpkins. Mark could get you a cute medium sized pumpkin and have you scoop out the icky stuff and the ring will be in the bottom of the pumpkin. Once you find it he could be on his knee already and pop the question. 

Mark smiled and found the nearest pumpkin patch place and put the ring into his pocket and grabbed Chica and he got Tyler to help out film the whole thing. Mark and Tyler and Chica all piled into Mark’s new van and he started up the van and facetimmed you to meet him at the pumpkin patch to go pumpkin picking with everybody. 

You smiled into the phone and told him you would meet them up there after you got ready and all. Mark smiled and told you okay and they would see you soon. Mark was so nervous but Tyler patted his back and told him everything would be okay and you got this. Mark smiled “thanks Tyler, I wouldn’t be able to do this without you.” Tyler smiled “that’s what friends are for Mark.”

Mark nodded and drove on to the pumpkin patch place and once there, there was a huge house made out of pumpkins. Tyler took Chica and Mark walked around looking for you, he found you in the house of pumpkins. Mark laughed “oh, hello you got here early, is this your house?” 

You laughed “no, to small for me.” Mark smiled and hugged you and kissed your cheek “now let’s find some pumpkins.” You smiled and you walked around hand and hand looking at random pumpkins. Tyler was to find the right pumpkin for the ring so he was off to the side choosing the right pumpkin for Mark to use for the ring. 

After an hour and collecting like ten pumpkins and Tyler found a few but kept one off to the side and he had to fib saying that it was his and taking it home. Tyler also had one more for Ethan when he came back from Maine for his birthday. You smiled and petted Chica and gave Tyler a hug and you walked around some more and there was a petting zoo. So Mark got tickets for everybody and they petted some goats. Chica just looked at them and wanted to play but she couldn’t. 

It was getting late and Mark wanted to do what he wanted to do, you were walking with Chica off to the side so Mark pulled Tyler to the side and asked if he put the ring in the pumpkin. Tyler nodded and showed him which pumpkin it was in and smiled at how cute it was. “It’s perfect Tyler, thank you.” Mark hugs him and they take the wagon and pays for the pumpkins and also some carving kits and LED candles and all. 

Inside the van you all caved like five pumpkins and drove to YouTube HQ and facetimmed Ethan and Kat and made them judge the pumpkins, of course Mark’s won so it was getting late and they headed home to have dinner and all. Tyler stayed over because he wanted to see it all go down when Mark popped the question. 

After everybody was full from Mark’s chicken and dumplings dinner Mark looked at you who was sitting on the couch with Chica by your feet watching Nightmare Before Christmas on TV. Tyler and Mark were in the hallway that led into the kitchen. “Tyler, I’m super nervous what if she thinks this idea is stupid and not the purpose she wanted.” 

Tyler took Mark into a comforting hug and all, he could feel his body shaking with nervousness and he placed his hand on Mark’s chest, feeling his fast heartbeat agasint his palm. “Mark breathe, its okay she will love it and you will be fine.” Mark took some deep breaths and Tyler could feel his heart rate slowing down to a normal pace and he wasn’t shaking any more, he gave Tyler one more hug and walked into the living room. 

“Y/N, I got one more pumpkin to carve if you want to help me with it?” you turned off the TV and smiled at Mark “sure babe, where we doing it?” “Here in the kitchen Tyler already put down some newspaper and got the stuff for us.” You nodded and headed into the kitchen and saw Tyler holding a camera. “Tyler, why you filming this didn’t we do enough of that today?” 

Tyler played along with you and just shrugged “I don’t know, Mark wanted me to film this carving, like a special pumpkin carving video or something, he said.” You shrugged “okay then, whatever floats his boat I guess.” Mark came into the kitchen and grabbed the tools and handed them to you. “Here Y/N you can cut him open and scoop out the icky stuff, I’ll be in charge of that and throwing it away.” You nodded and took the pumpkin knife and started to cut open the top and scoop out the icky stuff. 

Mark smiled and took the seeds and goop and threw away, making sure you didn’t scoop up the ring yet and accidentally throwing it away. You stopped, seeing something shinny at the bottom of the pumpkin and this was Mark’s cue to get onto his knee. You didn’t notice Mark go down and you reached into the pumpkin and pulled out whatever was shinny and you gasped and looked up at Mark. 

Mark was smiling so big his cheeks hurt and you smiled back and started to tear up a bit. “Mark is this what I think it is?” Mark smiled and took the ring from you and took your hand and popped the question. “Y/N L/N will you make me a very happy man and marry me?” you didn’t have to be asked twice and you smiled and nodded your head a few tears streaming down your cheeks. 

“Yes Mark of course I’ll marry you!” Mark smiled and Tyler cheered and got everything on camera. Mark put the ring on your finger and kissed you deeply. After all that was done, you went on twitter and shared the news with everybody and her family and friends and Mark uploaded the video to YouTube and all his fans went nuts and sent their well wishes and some people were saying finally. 

Mark and you also deiced to have a double wedding with Wade and Molly. Later that night Tyler was passed out asleep on the couch and Chica was passed out on her doggy bed and it was just Mark and you lying awake in bed. You were laying on Mark’s chest, slowly falling asleep to his heartbeat. You were just eyeing the ring and all while Mark was running his fingers though your hair. 

You smiled and lifted your head from Mark’s chest and kissed him. “I cant wait to finally become Ms. Fischbach I have been waiting for a long time now.” Mark smiled “Well a year from now that will finally happen.” You smiled and kissed him again and snuggled back up to Mark’s chest and Mark wrapped you both up in the blankets and he turned off the lamp and you both fell asleep. 

The end.


End file.
